Green Eyes
by riseofafallenangel
Summary: Standalone. HarryGinny. Go on, read it... You know you want to...


A/N: The oddest thing about this is I don't even _like _Harry/Ginny. I really am weird. Meh…

_Italics _Flashback… kind of.

I think it makes sense but if it confuses anyone just send me a virtual slap. I don't mean to be confusing.

Green Eyes

_Ginny looked around, panicking. Where was everyone? Where was he? She spun round to go back and look but she was stopped by a hand round her wrist._

"_Ginny, you need to go now."_

_She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was Harry._

"_Where did you go? I was…"_

"_Ginny, you need to leave."_

_His voice was urgent. She knew it was an order, not a request, but if he thought she was leaving just like that, he didn't know her at all._

"_No. I want to help. I can fight. Let me stay."_

"_No. You've done your bit. This is too dangerous. You have to go."_

"_I can do it! Why won't you believe me?"_

_For a moment she thought he was going to yell at her. He looked like he wanted to, but then his face calmed and she felt his hands grip her shoulders._

"_I know you can. I know. But you have to go and find the others. I'll come with you when I'm done here."_

_Over his shoulder she could see sparks and flames flying and the air around her was echoing with shouts. She nodded._

"_Just… Be careful."_

_He smiled._

"_I always am."_

_She wanted to smile with him, share the joke, but she couldn't. It just wasn't funny. He didn't understand how much she worried, because he wasn't careful. He never was._

"_I mean it."_

"_I know. I'll be back soon. You'll hardly even know I left."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

_He let go of her shoulders and turned to leave but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back to face her._

"_Ginny, I have to…"_

_She cut him off by kissing his lips forcefully. She was digging her fingers into his arm so hard she was sure it must be hurting him and she could hardly breath from pressing her lips against his but she didn't want to let go. _

_Eventually he pulled away. He smiled sadly and ran a hand through her red hair._

"_I'll be back."_

_This time, when he turned and ran she let him leave._

_He never came back._

**The Dark Lord was defeated that day. His dead body was burned and his followers rounded up.**

**His wasn't the only body though. There were too many fatalities to count. On both sides.**

**After a while though, everyone was accounted for, dead or alive.**

**Everyone but the hero.**

**In time it was assumed he was dead; He had killed Voldemort and been reduced to dust by one of his supporters.**

**It was tidy, it made sense. A heroic death for the saviour of the wizarding world. He died in battle. How fitting.**

**Lives moved on, people recovered. Soon the war became a memory. A tragic one but a memory none the less.**

**She wanted to move on with the rest of the world and one day she would. But not yet. She wasn't ready yet.**

**He never came back. **

Ginny rubbed at her wet hair with a towel and flicked it over her shoulder as she looked for something to wear. She never seemed to have any decent clothes these days. She knew it was her fault for not bothering to go shopping when she had realised the problem three months before but that didn't really help much. Eventually she gave and grabbed a random skirt and top from the drawer.

As she pulled them on and brushed her hair she wondered why she had agreed to go out.

It had been a miserable rainy day which was just turning into an even more miserable rainy night, she would have been much happier to sit at home and read something.

Really it was all just part of her efforts to get Ron and Hermione to believe that she was doing ok. She didn't want them sitting around worrying about her when they had better things to do and if she could convince them she was alright by going out to some club with them one night then that was a small price to pay.

She put on the last touches to her make-up and smiled half-heartedly at herself in the mirror as she heard Hermione call for her from downstairs.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The club they went to was crowded and although there were a few faces Ginny recognised, there weren't many.

She attracted attention when she walked in. Men whispered to each other and winked. She was used to it. It had happened everywhere she went for a long time. She used to enjoy the attention but now… It just made her uncomfortable. She wished they would ignore her.

She separated from Ron and Hermione and found an empty table. Somewhere she could watch the people around her without being noticed.

She didn't know how long she sat alone, lost in her own thoughts, but she didn't notice the man until he was standing right in front of her, asking her to dance with him.

Her face flushed bright red when she realised there was someone there. She couldn't see him much in the dark but she could see the small smirk on his face. He'd probably been standing there for a while, being ignored. Feeling embarrassed about having not noticed him, she nodded and stood up. Taking his hand as he led her into the crowd.

They stopped somewhere in the middle of the room and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She nervously clasped her hands together around his neck and swayed with him to the music. Neither of them spoke a single word. After one song he leant in close and whispered in her ear:

"Thank you."

She looked up at him to ask what he was saying thank you for and their eyes met for a brief moment, before he smiled and walked away.

She stood in that spot long after she saw him disappear, just thinking about his green eyes.

He came back.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/N: Good? Bad? Complete crap?... let me know… review!


End file.
